Blue
Blue is the tritagonist of Buster Keel. He is an Adventurer, Magic Warrior, and a member of Buster Keel alongside Keel and Lavi while looking for revenge against Kurokiri Setsuna. Appearance While in his human form he has black hair, dark colored eyes, and rounded ears. When he transforms into his monster form his hair becomes lighter until it is gray. His ears become pointed and his eyes turn light blue. The biggest change are the markings he has on his face, over his cheeks, nose, and forehead. Personality He is calm, cool, and distant. He is proud and can be manipulated rather easily by questioning his courage or ablities. Which is how he was convinced to join Buster Keel in the first place. History Background Before he became an adventurer, he was apart of the Suiki clan. A race of water monsters similar to Kappas. Here, he lived happily with his mother, who had seemed to be the leader of the Suiki, and tribesman. However, all of this changed when Kurokiri Setsuna came to the village and supposedly wiped out the Suiki race along with Blue's mother. After this he decided to avenge his mother and race. Searching for Siva Blue first meets Lavi and Keel at the carriage station while waiting for a carriage to Shiton. While riding the carriage he gets motion sickness and is confrontational towards Keel and Lavi. The carriage is attacked by ogres and Blue retaliates, but the carriage continues to move causing his motion sickness to return until Keel destroys the carriage. When Lavi is about to be attacked by an Ogre he defends her to give Keel an opening to defeat it. Before arriving in the town of Shiton he learns of Keel's condition. Once they enter the city, Blue splits up from them. Blue then later meets them again in the sewers where he was looking for the treasure so Gomeji would provide him with information. They are then attacked by the monster, Anaconda. Blue and Keel defeat it so Gomeji can recover his treasure from inside its stomach. After returning to the surface they go to the bath where Gomeji gives him the information that he wants. He later then goes to the branch of the Adventurer's Guild in Shiton for work to do. After being praised for his ability by the workers, he agrees to form a party with Keel and Lavi. They were hired by Thomas to get the proof of lordship in the Adam's town's remains so he can become the next head of the Adam's Family instead of Charles. After entering the old town and defeating some weak monsters, Keel is able to defeat the Guardian, but Charles steals the proof. Banpaa and Toutan arrive and say that they are going to take it. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman: As a magic warrior, Blue is skilled with both magic and weapons. His magic centers around the manipulation of water for both offense and defense. His overall ability is roughly equal to Keel's, but slightly more strategic. He uses the Water Moon to attack. *'Water Moon' (Suigetsu): This is Blue's sword like weapon that can be separated into two swords or can be used as one blade. Water can be used to extend the range of the blade and increase its strength. *'Water Gun': Blue gathers water to the tip of his fingers then fires it like a bullet. *'Drizzling Moon' (Shigure Duki): He gathers water on his sword then swings it, releasing many pellets of water. *'Aqua Dome': Using his water magic, he shapes the water as a dome around himself and others for protection. *'Water Dragon Emperor' (Suiryuusei): He gathers the water into the shape of a dragon. *'Water Planet' (Suisei): He gathers and compresses the water into a giant sphere above the target and then slams it down on them. *'Full Aqua Moon' (Mangetsusui): He gathers the water into a sphere around his sword. *'Aquaform': He has water constantly spinning around himself to act like a shield. All of the water can be gathered into one spot to create a stronger shield. *'Horizontal Brandish' (Suiheisen): He uses water to create a vortex of water that he slams into his enemy. Equipment Water Moon (Suigetsu) ''is Blue's sword like weapon that can be separated into two swords or can be used as one blade. Water can be used to extend the range of the blade and increase its strength. Gallery BlueRadish.jpg|Blue K.O.'s thug with radish BlueandMippi.jpg|Mippi attacks Blue. Blue.jpg Blue2.jpg Blue3.jpg Trivia *Blue becomes powerless when his horn is dry. This is because his race belongs to water demons. *Blue is based on the character Sha Wujing from ''The Journey to the West. The two of them wield the same looking weapon and both are affiliated with water. *Blue's personality and background is similar to Sasuke of the ''Naruto ''series seeing how both are cold and want revenge against someone who whiped out their clans. References Category:Characters Category:Monsters